


The Return of Sonic The Hedgehog Episode 5: The Final Match

by JohnGermoxicanReborn



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGermoxicanReborn/pseuds/JohnGermoxicanReborn
Summary: The Final between Banjo and Kazooie taking on Sonic the Hedgehog takes center stage. Who will win the match between Bear and Bird vs. Hedgehog? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Half Time Heat

**PUNCH OUT ARENA-HALFTIME**

**Chun Li:** “Welcome everyone to what could be called our halftime show, but more of a recap of all the semi-final rounds that happened so far and lets start from the Mushroom Kingdom, which saw the shocking first round exits of Mario, Princess Peach, and even though it was only the second round exit, Luigi went out as well. I thought my picks were locked in, but I guess I must wait until path 2 next month. 

**Rouge:** Didn’t you pick Bowser Jr, Peach, Rosalina and Luma, and Lemmy?

 **Chun Li:** Yes, but I still have Path 2. You picked who?

 **Rouge:** Mario, Luigi, Peach. Wow we picked the same person from our picks.

 **Chun Li:** Wait, what was your fourth pick?

 **Rouge:** Oh, I guess that was…Daisy? Well at least I am one of 4 with my picks.

 **Chun Li:** Moving on; let’s talk about the four-fighters making it to Hyrule next summer. In the first semi-final match we have Bowser vs. Daisy and Morton vs. Yoshi.

 **Rouge:** Well I pick Daisy to win against Bowser and face Morton in the final. You?

 **Chun Li:** I am okay with that, but this time I think Bowser will win the Mushroom Kingdom Path 1 Cup.

 **Rouge:** I guess I can agree with that even though I’m normally supposed to be against you. Let’s see the next final four that advanced from Pokemon World, and who could have expected this? The final four are Pokemon Trainer, Mewtwo, Pikachu and believe or not, Jigglepuff, who if you remember last year, made it all the to the semi-finals two years ago.

 **Chun Li:** And that was when Jigglepuff fever was running wild, and that 3rd place match was a great way to end it.

 **Rouge:** Wish she didn’t take out my picks in the process; but what are you going to do?

 **Chun Li:** Also, I want to point out that I made an error about the qualifying process a few months back, as 4 out of the 8 qualifying stages in path one take place in first two weeks in May, while the other 4 take place after that.

 **Rouge:** Yeah, I had to tell you that after when came back from commercial so why don’t we fix it now as we do have to go to commercial in about 2 minutes.

 **Chun Li:** Well, we have one more to mention and it was the Hyrule tournament, which was only done in one match with six fighters that had Young Link, Shiek, Link, Zelda, Toon Link, and Gannondorf.

 **Rouge:** And that was a 6-man match were the top four get automatic qualifying spots and it was Gannondorf, Toon Link, Zelda, and Link that claimed them.

 **Chun Li:** While Shiek went to this path and next week, Young Link is put in the World of Fighters tournament and we have to see how that goes when that begins. When we come back, the final of Rest of Worlds Path 1 begins as Banjo and Kazooie, take on Sonic the Hedgehog; who will take the number one spot? Find out when we return.


	2. Last Night On Royal Island

The Night Before The final day of Path One, Aurora is in the hotel room, playing a game on the television with Orbot and Cubot as they are babysitting her as Sonic and Amy are on a date. “Come on Aurora, you got this.” Orbot said and she tries to beat that game that Tails gave Orbot and Cubot. “You said that the last four times I got here and look where I am now!” She said frustrated. She tried to hit the boss one more time, only for him to cheap shot her and she loses the game. “Oh, come on!” She said as she threw the controller at the screen, but Cubot grabbed it before it could cause any damage. “That’s three strikes, your out!” He said as this was the third time, that she tossed the controller. “I guess she is her mother’s daughter.” Orbot comparing Aurora’s short temper to her mom’s.

“Whatever, this game is too hard, and I’m done playing anyway.” Aurora complained, and then her stomach began to growl. “I’ll go check the fridge for food.” Cubot volunteered and opened the fridge, only for no food to be found. “I think they forgot to leave the food.” He said to Orbot, who sees that Cubot wasn’t lying “Room Service?” He asked Orbot, who looked at Aurora. “Will they be mad?” She asked if her parents would feel about this. Since Orbot didn’t want to starve a child, and didn’t want to bother the couple’s night out, he had no choice but to pick up the phone and calls the room service number. “How big is your appetite?” He asked her. “Big?” She asked confused. “In that case.” The Room Service person answered the phone. “Yes, Room Service, I would like to have 24 Chili Dogs please.” He said and Aurora knew that she this was a punishment for almost breaking the tv. “Uh-Oh.” Was all she could say.

Sonic and Amy are dining at a fancy restaurant named the Classic Royal, where classic music is being played by a piano man. “I have to say Sonic, seeing you were a tux is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen.” She admired her man in a uniform. “Is that why you couldn’t wait to take it off at the night of our wedding?” He asked. “Can you blame me?” She asked and took a sip of wine. Sonic couldn’t help but feel turned on by Amy wearing a black dress along with black heels, but he needed to relax since they were in a public place. ‘Calm down, Blue Blur.’ He said to himself and he took the wine glass, quickly poured it down his throat, now relaxed.

“Speaking of fancy dresses. Why did you pick the white tuxedo?” She asked. Despite Sonic hating dressing fancy, which was a requirement at the restaurant, he chose wearing a white tuxedo due to his favorite film hero, James Bond did in Goldfinger, this gives Sonic an idea. “The name is Hedgehog, Sonic The.” Sonic said with a Scottish accent, causing Amy to lose focus and feel turned on. “Of course, it had to be James Bond.” She said disappointed, but still felt turned on by the way he said it. “Don’t blame me, I can’t help it because that dress is making feel that way.” He said, having a cheeky smile. “Well, then maybe we can convince the hotel to give us a separate-“ The sexual tension is broken up when their food arrived. “Just when I thought things were getting hot.” She said as hero plate was giving to her, along with Sonic getting his food as well.

As they finished their dinner, Amy listens to the music that is playing throughout the restaurant. “I see why you chose this place, the music is very lovely, food is delicious, and the overall design of this place is just amazing.” “The other day when we were out for family day, I saw this place and thought ‘Why not take a woman to a beautiful place’ and here we are.” He explained why she brought her here. “Hard to believe that a few months ago I didn’t want you to get yourself killed by coming back here and even though I still have fears of it happening again, I am happy that I said yes to allow you to come back.” She said about the conversation that she and Sonic had about returning to SSB. “I wouldn’t have done it without you, Ames.” He said as he touched her hand, making her smile.

“So, what do you have planned for your entrance tomorrow?” She asked. “Believe it or not, Eggman is going to be on drums, Tails on guitar, Knuckles on bass.” Sonic ran down the positions, leaving one more spot left. “And you are singing?” She asked as Sonic left it out. “Yeah.” He said, not happy about it. “You don’t seem thrilled about it.” She read his body language. “I don’t mind singing, but I feel it’s better to hear it and me playing the guitar solo in the ring.” He explained his idea. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to do sing it instead.” He asked her. “I don’t know, Sonic.” She didn’t feel comfortable.

“But you love to sing, you sing to Aurora.” He pointed out. “I know, but in front of people and the whole world watching; that’s a lot of pressure.” She said, not budging. Sonic knew that Amy wanted to do it, but he needed to convince her, he looks at people slow dancing on the floor. “You want to think it over while we dance.” He stood up and offered his hand to join him. “You really want me to sing?” She asked, knowing Sonic wanted her to do it. “Please?” He asked again. “I wouldn’t ask anybody else to sing.” He assured her. Amy sighed, and got up to go with him to the dance floor. “Only if the dance makes me happy.” She told Sonic, not fully saying yes. This made Sonic feel happy to hear this, both got to the floor. “What’s the name of the song?” She asked. “I’ll let you know later.” He said and as he took the lead.

As they finished dancing, Amy spotted Eggman with Bayonetta eating dinner. “Hey Sonic.” Sonic looked to see what Amy was seeing. “That’s Eggman’s girlfriend?” He said, shocked to see that she is real. “I thought he made that up.” Said Sonic, who was getting pinched by Amy. “Instead of speaking out loud, why don’t we say hi?” She said as she didn’t want Sonic to make a scene. “Okay. Let’s go say hi.” He agreed, allowing Amy to let go of him, and they went to say hi to Eggman and Bayonetta.


	3. All In

In another part of the city, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks are playing Texas Holdem in a private room at The Royal Casino, with Rouge having all the chips. “Read them and weep suckers!” Rouge showed her cards having a full house, forcing the others to angerly drop their cards. “If Zooey were here, she would have killed me.” Tails feeling his girlfriend wouldn’t like him losing all that money. “That’s six hands in a row! You have to be cheating!” Sticks accusing Rouge. “What makes you say that?” Rouge asked, playing Sticks. “If you are counting cards again then we are done!” Knuckles threatening to break up with his girlfriend. “Oh, come on Knucklehead, you don’t mean that.” She called his bluff, forcing Knuckles to relent. “Fine, at least this game is over.” He admitted defeat. “Zooey is going to kill me.” Tails said again, feeling screwed.

“THE HELL IT IS!” Sticks yelled as she stopped Rouge from taking the pot of chips. “Sticks, you have nothing to offer!” Tails telling her that she no chance. “I am not losing to a cheater!” She barked and held onto the pot. “Convince me to give you a chance to win your money back.” Rouge allowing it for the time being. “I’ll offer my secret to why I don’t like those Robots!” She desperately wagered. “You are not willing to do that.” Rouge felt this was a bluff. “Does it look like I’m bluffing?” Sticks stared into Rouges’ eyes to show that she wasn’t. “Alright, I’ll give back not just your chips, but the boys as well, only if you beat me.” Tails head this and forgot why he was sad. “Sticks accepts!” He spoke for her, but Sticks didn’t mind as this was her answer anyway. “That’s all I need to hear.” Rouge accepted, allowing Sticks to let go of the pot. “But it won’t be a one hand draw, it will be a 5 Round Shootout.” She said, causing Knuckles to not like this idea. “Sticks, I wish you didn’t accept it.” Tails grabbed Knuckles. “Don’t make her worry! I need to get that money back!” “Just tell Zooey that you lost it at a strip club.” Knuckles telling him to lie. “You don’t get it, that money is for…” Tails whispered the last part to Knuckles. “You are an idiot.” He said to Tails and smacked him off, not feeling sorry for Tails.

“What are the rules?” She asked. “Knuckles, please shuffle the cards will you, love.” Knuckles takes the cards from Rouge and shuffles them. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Knuckles said, wishing Sticks didn’t go through with it. As he shuffles the cards, Rouge started to explain the rules. “Whoever has the better hand, they win the round. If both people have the same hand, then they move on to the next round with no point, regardless of what suites they are. If the fifth-round ends in a draw, then whoever has the go ahead point wins the game. If the score is tied, however; then the sudden death round will have to settle the game. Same rules apply in the Sudden Death Rounds; Any questions?” She finished explaining the rules and asked the crazy badger is she had anything else to say. “No.” She said, ready to play. “In that case, let’s begin.” Said Rouge, looking at Knuckles, who finished shuffling the cards.   
  


Knuckles gave the ladies five cards each, who looked at their cards and both stayed with what they had. “Show.” Knuckles said as both at the same time and Rouge had Three kings, Sticks had two aces. “Three Kings win over Ace’s Pair, Round 1 goes to Sticks.” Knuckles said as he takes the cards and shuffles again, Rouge smiling at Sticks. “You are going to regret this when this is over.” Sticks, not liking the words Rouge said, didn’t change her game face as she held out her hand and got her set of cards. “I still have a chance.” Sticks told her.

Sticks saw Round 2 as a chance to shut Rouge up and looks at her cards, drops three for new ones, which Knuckles gives her. “Show.” Knuckles ordered again, and they showed their cards. Rouge had 3 spades and two queens, while Sticks had only a pair of 2’s. “Royal Full House, Rouge takes Round Two.” Knuckles takes the cards again; Sticks knows in her mind she is big trouble and now needs a miracle to beat Rouge, who is looking like she won already. “Oh no.” Tails said as he now feels there is no hope. “One more round for me to win; better start confessing.” Rouge acting cocky but Sticks still didn’t change her stare at Rouge and holds out her hand to Knuckles.

The next round has the ladies draw junk cards, different suites. “Draw.” Knuckles said and takes the cards again, wishing this game ended, while Tails just watched, fearing for the worse. “Lucky for now.” Rouge still felt cocky, not giving her friend any hope. “You look scared.” She accused Rouge. “Scared?” She laughed at this. “The only one that is scared is the Fox boy when he has to explain to Zooey that he dropped five grand on this game.” She said to Tails, who face palmed himself in disgrace.

Round 4 is now or never for Sticks as she only dodged a bullet with the last hand. She gets her cards, and believes she might have something, but knowing Rouge, she might have a better hand. “Show.” Both Ladies once again showed their cards, and Sticks had 4 Kings, while Rouge had one pair of threes. “4 Kings over 3 pair; Round 4 to Sticks.” Sticks smiled that she shut Rouge up this time. “No Sweep for you.” She mocked Rouge, not worried. “The only way you send this to Sudden Death is if you win the next round.” She pointed out to Rouge. “Let’s see if that will happen.” Sticks said, causing Rouge to hold out her hand to Knuckles.

Round 5 saw both ladies drop their cards and Rouge had two queens, while Sticks only showed four cards, which two of them had two Jacks. “Guess you win.” Sticks said, and Rouge smiled once again. “Well, that was easy.” She was about to take the pot, but realized Sticks only laid down to four. “Oh no.” She said, and sticks laid down the last card, which was a third Jack. “Three Jacks of all trades! Round 5 goes to Sticks!” She said in the third person, not allowing Knuckles to say it and took Rouge’s hand of the pot. ‘Damn, she may beat her on this.’ Knuckles said to himself, feeling Sticks may win against Rouge. Tails was happy at first, but now knows that Sudden Death was next and turned around. “Please win this Sticks.” He begged her as he said to himself.

Sudden Death began and instead of waiting for Knuckles to call it, Rouge showed her cards, and has 4 aces. “Beat that.” She said as she crossed her arms. Sticks, without saying a word, placed one by one a four, five, six, seven and eight, all spades. “Straight Flush.” Tails heard this and went to see if it was true. “No way!” He starts dancing as he grabs his chips, while Knuckles just took his chips without saying a word. Rouge was lost for words; she couldn’t believe she lost for the first time in a Shootout match. “I’ll take that.” She takes the pot from Rouge, who didn’t try to stop her. “Not only will my secret not be revealed, I’m going to cash out and go to the buffet.” She said and leaves the table. “Oh, if you three want to join, I will pay for you.” When she said that, Tails and Knuckles, who leaves Rouge alone, to go with Sticks.

Rouge finally snaps out of her trance and decides to go with the others. “I’m going to pretend that I only lost by luck.” She said, not accepting the defeat and grabbed her purse and heads out. “But I’ll let her have this one, just for tonight.” She semi-changed her mind and left the room. “It just had to be at a Casino with an obvious name that lead to that winning hand.” She said, referring to a fictional casino.


	4. Final Pep Talk

In Sonic’s dressing room, the blue Hedgehog shadow boxes as he awaits the green light above the door to turn on so he can head to the stage. The door opens and Eggman entered. “Everything is set up for your entrance, and even though I wanted you to sing, I think you doing that solo is a better option.” He said referring to Amy saying yes to sing the entrance. “Her voice is great isn’t it?” Sonic asked. “I wouldn’t be here telling you if it wasn’t.” Eggman answered. Sonic stops shadow boxing and sets down on a chair facing Eggman. “Last match, you ready?” The doctor asked. “You know it.” Sonic answered him with confidence. “Hey, your girlfriend Bayonetta, is really cool.” Sonic said, meeting her last night at the restaurant. “Amy wasn’t happy to see her.” Eggman said. “She was.” Sonic countered. “She just didn’t like how flirty she was with me.” “I told her that Amy may not take it the right way, but she did get Amy’s number.” Eggman agreeing with Sonic on that one. 

A couple of minutes passed, and Sonic looked at the tv showing highlights from the matches from the other qualifying stages, and tournament matches over the years. “Amazing how many fighters joined since this started.” Sonic amazed by how the game has changed. “From 12, 25, and then a whole bunch more then I can count.” Eggman looked at the highlights with Sonic. “Now look how big the competition has gotten since I last fought. It was 32 one year, now it’s a 64 tournament that I am going to be in.” Sonic said as highlights of Fox vs. Falco from the year Sonic’s accident happened appeared. “I always wondered if that bomb didn’t go off, if I would have been able to face Fox.” Sonic then looked at Eggman. “If only the video was ever shown.” Eggman knew what Sonic was talking about, but instead of trying to cover it, he confesses instead. 

“Listen Sonic, I wanted to let you know that I wasn’t the one who decided to…” “I know.” Sonic cut him off. “And I am actually happy about that because then I wouldn’t have been a good father or husband to my two girls.” Sonic revealing that he was glad the truth was hiding from him this long. “Who told you?” Eggman asked. “Falco showed me when you and Amy were cleaning the kitchen when I invited him after that fight.” Sonic explained. “The fact me and Falco somehow got through the barrier at the same time is something I wish would have been able to show.” He said, wishing people would see that neither he or Falco won the match. “But at the end of the day, and the fact they held off the tournament for me, proved that maybe this wasn’t worth it and if I was injured, it should have been Falco in the end.” He admitted that Falco was the better choice. “Plus, that fight proved it didn’t it?” He asked Eggman. “I would say yes, but that’s my opinion.” Eggman answered honestly. “Thank You for not telling me.” Sonic said. “Don’t mention it, ever.” Eggman said, wanting to forget it.

The two stood in silence after Sonic spoke and Sonic decided to talk again. “Before I head out, got any last-minute advice?” Sonic wanted to be motivated and forget about the truth. before the match. Eggman takes a second to think what he is about to say to him. “A few months ago, when we started this unexpected journey, I never thought we get this far. Believe me, I never thought you were going to make that call, but I am glad you did. I thought you weren’t going to last more than a week, but I need to remember I am talking to a Hedgehog that stopped my from turning all the animals into Badniks, stop me from taking over the world, and saved a girl that at first was crazy for you and couldn’t stand her.” Both Eggman and Sonic laugh at this. 

“In all seriousness; I always asked this question on why you, Sonic the Hedgehog, wanted to come back to compete in a tournament even after you almost died and left your wife to raise a fatherless child. The answer came to me when you won your first match against Pac-man, you want to end things your way. It was eating you inside that your accident forced you to retire, even though you did it for your loved ones, you felt that this was not a way to go. You choose retirement because you wanted to be a great husband to your wife, which you are, and that goes the same of you being a great father. Cause the moment I saw you hold Aurora for the first time in your arms in the lair that day, that proved that you are going and still, being a great dad. Now here we are, about to witness you and your opponent’s Banjo and Kazooie, legends of their own right, take on the legend known as Sonic the Hedgehog.” Eggman stood up and began to head out to prepare for Sonic’s entrance. 

“As for last-minute advice, you may be heading to Hyrule, but it’s better to be number one, but number two may also help you. Just prove you are the real deal and that this isn’t a fluke.” He gave Sonic advice and left the room. Sonic thought of what Eggman said. ‘Should I just half ass it and save my energy and take the L?’ He laughed at himself. ‘No way, but who knows how this match is going to end and even though I lost to Falco, that was only because he improved the last time I saw him so I will have to figure it out when the draw happens in December.’ He decided to Shadow box one more time, back to thinking about the match. A minute passes and the light turns green and Sonic leaves his dressing room and heads to the pre-stage area and goes down to the lower level of the pre-stage area.


	5. It Doesn't Matter

Sticks arrives, carrying a giant turkey leg, and at her seat in the front four and noticed that the others are not there. “Where are they?” She asked. Orbot and Cubot arrived with Aurora, all wearing Team Sonic merchandise and are eye to eye with her. “Great, it’s you guys and I can’t dismantle you in public, and she is here.” She said disappointed. “Well, Miss Amy wanted me to give you this.” Orbot handed her a card, which she read. “Is this a trick from the Men In Black?” She asked being skeptical of what Amy wrote. “Are you willing to capture this opportunity, or lit it slip?” Cubot said, using a famous quote, and this time, Orbot was impressed that his friend said something smart. “Well, what do you say Aunt Sticks.” Aurora asked with a puppy dog face. Knowing that this goes against everything she believes in; this was her only chance to prove she can take care of Aurora. ‘Damn it!’ She said in her head. “One time.” She said, being nice just for one once, this caused Aurora to hug Sticks, something that she never did due to her hatred with her robotic friends. Cubot takes a photo of this, something that made Sticks not care, except for liping something that made the Robots leave. “Now if you excuse us, we have to help Mr. Sonic!” Cubot said, but before Sticks could ask with what, the two Robots went over the barrier head to the stage.

Banjo and Kazooie enters the stage with their game music from Banjo Tooie playing. “And here there are, the two legends that have returned, with four games, two crossovers, and now they are competing in their first ever qualifying path!” Said Chun Li. “And a chance to get the number one spot for next year’s tournament.” Said Rouge. “And they took out Ice Climbers, Duck Hunt, and Isabelle to get here, now he will take on the returning Sonic the Hedgehog.”

Banjo gets in the ring and both him and Kazooie pose in the ring as their entrance music ends. However, Banjo takes out a banjo, and Kazooie jumps out of the pack and has a Kazoo, and then Mumbo appears with a Sax, Bottles with a Violin, Humba Wumba with the Xylophone, and his sister Tootie with a flute. They begin to play the original Banjo and Kazooie intro music, featuring scenes from all of their games, including the game boy, and racing games. As they finished the song, the crowd cheered and chanted Banjo and Kazooie’s name. “Talk about nostalgia at its finest!” Rouge said as she thought it was a nice gesture from the Banjo and Kazooie crew.

Sonic’s entrance shows different clips of him through the years, and his past fights, even a few with Eggman, and one where he saves Amy from Metal Sonic. Then the video shows Sonic’s training for the past few months with Rocky’s theme cut with it. The video ends with a super cut of the last three matches, with a freeze frame close-up of Sonic. Fog covers the stage and once it clears, Eggman is on the drums, Knuckles on Guitar, Tails on Base, and Amy on the mic. “What is this?” Chun Li asked Rouge. “Oh, you are in for a treat, Chun.” Rouge smiled back to her co-commentator.

Eggman begins the stick countdown, and once he hit the third, Tails whistled, and the band begins to play It Doesn’t Matter from Sonic Adventure 2, with Stock footage of all the places Sonic and his friends have been appearing on the screen, and Amy begins to sing.

 **Amy:** Oh Yeah, All right

Well, I don't show off, don't criticize. I'm just livin' by my own feelings  
And I won't give in, won't compromise  
Cause I just only have a steadfast heart of gold

I don't know why  
I can't leave though it might be tough  
But I ain't out of control  
Just livin' by my word  
Don't ask me why  
I don't need a reason  
I got my way, my own way

 **Amy/Tails/Knuckles:** It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
It doesn't matter  
Who is wrong and who is right

Sonic jumps pops up from the stage, causing the crowd to cheer, he lands on his feet and kisses Amy. He then runs down to the outside of the ring; he stops to see a sign by a female child that read. “Sonic got me to conquer my fear of chasing my dreams.” He stopped and gave the girl a hug. “Never give up on your dreams.” He said to her and waited outside, looking at Banjo and Kazooie

 **Amy:** Well, I won't look back  
I don't need to  
Time won't wait  
And I got so much to do

Where do I stop?  
It's all a blur and so unclear  
Well, I don't know  
But I can't be wrong

He slides into the ring, where Banjo and Kazooie are lost for words at what they see.

 **Amy/Tails/Knuckles:** It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside  
Drives me to run and fight

It’s all your best or the

One you think is right

Orbot and Cubot, carrying a blue guitar, toss it over the ropes to which Sonic grabs and does a guitar solo. Banjo and Kazooie could only watch as Sonic managed to outshine their entrance. Amy, Tails and Knuckles began walking toward the ring, with Eggman and the drum set began to roll down the stage.

 **Amy/Tails/Knuckles/:** Ooh **,** It doesn't matter now what happens  
I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside  
Drives me to run and fight

It doesn't matter  
Who is wrong and who is right

 **Amy:** No, no, no, no It Doesn’t Matter

Amy holds the note as Pyro goes off as the song ends, and the crowd cheers loud more than they did with Banjo and Kazooie’s. “And that is how you outshine an opponent!” Rouge standing up and applauded Sonic’s entrance. Banjo and Kazooie could not help but clap at this. “Maybe asking him for his autograph was a mistake.” Kazooie said to Banjo as she felt terrified after seeing that. “You’ll get it, trust me.” Banjo assured his friend about the deal Sonic made to her. “Hey, maybe we can use-“ Banjo clamp Kazooie’s mouth. “No, under no circumstances no.” He warned her, and she nodded, allowing him to let go of her beak.


	6. Banjo and Kazooie vs. Sonic The Hedgehog

A Ring Announcer appears and begins the rundown of the match. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, This Is Your Main Event of the evening!” The crowd cheered at this. “Tonight, we will see who will get the number one spot for Pot one in Next Year’s Tournament in Hyrule!” He looks at Banjo and Kazooie and runs them down first. “In this corner, all the way from Spiral Mountain, they are a duo that took down a witch not once, not twice, not even a third time, but four times and now they are making their World of Fighters Championship Final debut. BANJO AND KAZOOIE!” The duo hold up their hands to greet the crowd, which gets a pop.

The RA then looks at Sonic who is laying on the top rope. “And laying in this corner on the top Rope, after making a great return and here to make his second appearance in the Rest of Worlds Path 1 Final. The Blue Blur himself, Sonic The Hedgehog!” Sonic jumps and flips down on to the mat after the crowd cheered his name and stood face to face with The Bear and The Bird, both fighters showing intimidation. “As you know it will be a five-minute bout, and if both fighters are still standing when time expires, then sudden death will be applied.” Sonic, in his head, did not like when Sudden Death was heard, but knew it was a possibility that this match could lead to that. “Ladies and Gentlemen, let’s get ready to RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The crowd cheers when the RA said this famous quote.

The countdown from 3, 2, 1 from the crowd begins the match and both fighters circle around Sonic threw the first punch, only for Kazooie to block the attack, and Banjo countered with a left, right, and left punch, dropping Sonic on the ground. Banjo takes Kazooie and uses her as a back and swings her, only for Sonic to roll as she hit the ground hard. “I’m getting your autograph!” Kazooie yelled in pain and Banjo continued to use Kazooie as a weapon. “Should that be animal abuse?” Rouge asked, feeling weird at what she is seeing. “Tell that to the Toads that Peach and Daisy use as shields.” Chun Li answered with a good point. “Never mind.” Rouge dropping the subject.

After half of minute of Banjo using Kazooie, Sonic grabs her and punches Banjo in the stomach, jumps over while grabbing Banjo’s pack and throws Banjo over his head and both he and Kazooie fly out of the ring. “See you in the back.” Sonic grinned, feeling he won, but the grin went away as Kazooie flies both she and Banjo back in the ring. “You were saying?” Banjo countered Sonic’s comment. “Any other tricks.” Sonic said sarcastically, only to get owed again when Banjo took Kazooie out again and held her like a gun. “EAT EGG!” Kazooie screamed and Blue Eggs from her mouth were being fired, with a few hitting Sonic, who could not dodge any of them. “What is this, Goldeneye?” Chun Li asked. “More like Perfect Dark.” Rouge joked. “Really?” Chun Li said, not liking that Rouge one up her.

Banjo got close to Sonic, grabs him, holds him up and Kazooie jumps out and runs to the ropes, and with speed she jumps and clothesline Sonic, who falls to the ground hard. "A move like that, you need a foundation to pull it off and they did!" Chun Li called. "Oh thank god he's alive." Rouge had no words to say as she thought Sonic died at the moment.

“That was brutal.” Sticks said, feeling bad but enjoying the match at the same time. Amy looked away from the impact and looked at Eggman. “Is that even legal!” She asked. “Yep.” Eggman just responded, but still cannot believe Sonic survived that. Tails and Knuckles could not say anything as they feel helpless that Sonic is being beaten bad.

Banjo grabs Sonic and begins to Bear Hug the Hedgehog, causing him to struggle for air. “Oh my god!” Chun Li screamed, with Rouge going nuts. “He is literary using a Bear Hug, I repeat, he is using a Bear Hug!”. “Dad!” Aurora screamed and tried to jump the barrier, only to be stopped by Amy. “He will get out of it!” Amy said, but still fearing for Sonic. “Sonic, you can get out of it!” Eggman trying to motivate him. “Is it me, or do you hear the Time’s Running Out Theme?” A worried Tails asked Knuckles. “Do you see water? Wake up Tails, of course I hear it!” Knuckles panicked when he answered Tails.

Sonic knew he could not hold on any longer and hoped this last stitch effort was enough. “Give Up!” Banjo said, but the response he got was an elbow to his nose, then another, and another, and it keep going until Banjo finally let go of Sonic. “Ow my Nose!” Banjo holding his nose but was then blindsided by Sonic as he started to use an arm chop onto his chest, causing the whole arena to chant “Woo” after each hit, Banjo started feel pain and it was getting harder to breathe. "Not giving up! But what about you?!" Sonic running his mouth, while still hitting Banjo. “Banjo, Come on!” Kazooie trying her best to motivate him to not to feel weak, but he could not do anything as Sonic begins to build up faster chops. Sonic goes into his spin dash attack and does multiple attacks with it, making Banjo starting to lose conscious.

Kazooie, knowing that her friend was in danger, uses a gold feather, and Sonic’s next dash attack with an arm chop, ends up hurting him instead as the gold feather made Banjo temporally invincible. “Crap!” Sonic ran and attempted to spin dash again, but his arm had prevented him from doing so. “Now your screwed and I will get that autograph!” Kazooie determined to get Sonic’s ink named in her book. As Sonic ran for his life, he got a beacon of hope as the baseball bat appeared, and because Banjo and Kazooie didn’t see it as they were blinded by Sonic, Sonic grabs the bat and hits Banjo hard, as Kazooie used him as a shield, but they end up flying in the air, but do not cross the barrier as the begin to fall. “Uh oh. Woooah!” Banjo said as he and Kazooie free fall, landed with Banjo hitting the canvas head hard. “Ow.” He said weakly, while Kazooie was dazed.

Sonic fell to his knees, tired, hurt, and looking at his family and friends, who are cheering him on, with Eggman mouthing to end it. "Last Chance." He looks at the timer and knows that he does not have enough time to prevent Sudden Death, so he runs and prepares to hit Banjo and Kazooie. “Time to win.” He said, hoping this is the end.

Banjo, having no more strength from the multiple strikes and the baseball bat, knew that there was only one option. “Kazooie….Do it” He weakly said. “No, I don’t want to kill him!” She begged her friend, now believing it is not worth it. “It won’t, I promise.” He said to her. Kazooie nodded in agreement and as Sonic got close, she goes back in the back pack and begins crowning and moments later, she opens the back flap of the pack, and she pops out a Rear Grenade and Sonic, seeing this, couldn’t stop in time and the grenade explodes, sending Sonic straight up and pass the top barrier and lands on a net that is activated when a fighter passes through a sensor.

The team Sonic bench saw the whole thing. “Did that bird pooped out a grenade?” Amy asked anyone that would answer her, but no one did. After silence lead for a few seconds, the RA announcer decided to break the silence. “Uh….LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, YOUR NEW REST OF WORLDS CHAMPIONS, BANJO AND KAZOOIE!!!” The crowd cheered, with the duo’s theme song playing, forgetting what happened with the butt grenade. 

In the net, Sonic’s face said it all as he was hit with a grenade that came from Kazooie’s butt. “I rather have been dead, then get hit with an exploding bomb from a bird’s ass.” Sonic feeling violated that he lost that way. A worker arrived and lent Sonic a hand. “At least that didn’t kill you.” The worker said, pointing out this was a better scenario for Sonic. “I guess you’re right.” He agreed with the worker as he got on the platform, and about to be lowered back to the stage below. “Good Luck in the tournament next year.” The worker said. “Thanks.” Sonic said and the worker pressed a button to lower Sonic back to the stage.


	7. Acceptance

In the ring, Banjo finally can breathe again, got on his knees and covering his eyes as he felt he was dreaming. “This can’t be real!” Kazooie gets out of the backpack and hugged Banjo. “It is Banjo, it’s real!” She said, emotional. Sonic arrived and sees the duo and decides to go to them and congratulate them. “You alright?” He asked as he stood Banjo up. “Just need to catch my breath.” He laughed as he still cannot believe he and Kazooie won. “Hell of a match.” He said to the winner and held out his hand, which Banjo instead grabbed his arm, raised it up, and pointed to Sonic, which the crowd gave him a standing ovation. “What a great sign of respect!” Rouge said as she choked up, having Chun pat her on the back. “I know.” She choked up as well. Sonic decides to return the favor by doing it to Banjo, who gets a bigger reaction.

“Maybe we will see you guys in the tournament.” Sonic hoping, he will see them again. “I would like that.” Banjo agreed. He lets go of Banjo and goes to Kazooie, without a word, he motions for the book, and she hands it over and Sonic signs the book. “You earned it.” He said and vacated the ring, Kazooie looked at it and with the other signatures with title at the top reading: Opponent’s We Faced. As Sonic left the ring, Kazooie whispers something to Banjo, and he likes the idea this time she had. “

Sonic went to his family and friends where he goes to Eggman. “You upset?” Sonic asked. “No, you did great Sonic old pal.” He hugged Sonic, something that he did not do throughout the entire training and tournament. “Thanks.” Sonic said as he let go of Eggman and went to see Amy holding Aurora, who was crying. “Is she okay?” He asked his wife. “She wanted you to win.” She answered and kissed Sonic. “Aurora, it’s okay.” He said, trying to comfort her. She looked at her father, who was not crying. “Are you not sad, papa?” She asked. “I’m going to if you don’t stop crying.” He answered her, not wanting to cry with his daughter.

“Okay.” Aurora said and she collected herself. He knees down to get to Aurora’s level to tell her a story. “Aurora, when you lose a sporting event, you need to learn to accept it in order to get better. In life, we cannot move forward, without learning what we need to advance to our next destination.” Aurora liked what her father said, and handed back his scarf, which he puts on her instead. “Don’t lose it.” He said and kissed her on the head. “Love you, Papa.” She said and hugged him, with the others hugging him as well.

A cough is heard, and Sonic turned around to see Banjo. “Hey what’s up?” He asked the Bear. “It’s up to you if you want, but do you want to pose for a picture inside the ring with our family and friends?” The Bear asked, and Sonic looked at his family and friends and then back at Banjo. “I would love that.” He said liking the idea. Both Sonic’s and Banjo’s family and friends are in the ring posing championship style, with the trophy in the middle. On one side, Banjo/Kazooie are holding the trophy in one hand, with Gold Medals on their necks, Sonic with Silver and holding Aurora on his shoulder on the other side. “Say Cheese!” The photographer said, and they all said it and smiled, and the photo was taken.

A day after Sonic and co came back where the citizens of Green Hill Zone gave him a hero’s welcome, Amy wakes up from her bed, still feeling exhausted. “Oh my god, that was an insane party.” She gets up wearing a robe and heads downstairs to see the aftermath of a party that was thrown in Sonic’s Honor by Tails and Knuckles. The first person she sees is a sleeping Eggman on the living room floor, with Aurora sleeping on his stomach, and next to them is buckets of ice cream and an offline Cubot. “Normally I would be angry, but I had days like that.” She picks up Aurora, whose face is covered in chocolate mint ice cream. “I…. want…. a…. pony.” Aurora said talking in her sleep.

“You’re like your father, only way to beat someone without violence is a food eating contest.” She turns around and see’s Sonic on the kitchen table, who finished the Giant Burger that Tails and Knuckles made, who were sitting on opposite sides with their faces covered in marker, with words written on them. “Sticks was here.” Amy read out as she saw the same words on both guys. This was also made evident of the polaroid’s that Cubot took that were on the table.

“Wow, at least it wasn’t a giant chili dog.” She said a little happy but still upset with her husband. "Agreed." Orbot said, who was also marked by Sticks. Instead of telling him, she leaves it alone. "Mind helping me put Aurora to sleep?" She asked. "Not a problem." He answered yes, Amy handing Aurora to Orbot and all three went upstairs. Amy then noticed that two people were missing. “Where are Sticks and Rouge?”

Behind the waterfall, Sticks wakes up, hungover. “I wish there was a better way that the voices in my head didn’t try to council me, saying they understand, and try to talk to me.” She looks around and noticed that this was not the last place she was me. “How did I get here?” She then noticed that her clothes were missing. “Why am I naked?!” She panicked and spots a blanket and grabs it, only to uncover Rouge sleeping nude as well. “What the?!” Sticks started to piece that she may have did the unthinkable. “AHHH!!!” She screamed loud, waking Rouge. "Oh good morning to you too." She said as if this was a normal thing for her. 

THE END

A/N: THIS IS THE END OF THE RETURN SERIES, BUT NOT FOR TEAM SONIC AS THEY WILL BE INVOLVED IN OTHER STORIES THAT WILL LEAD TO THE ULTIMATE STORY THAT WILL START IN LATE MAY/ OR EARLY JUNE. EVEN THOUGH I SAID I WAS GOING TO DEBUT A CONTINUATION OF ANOTHER CHARACTER FROM SMASH BROS, I NEED TO TAKE A TWO DAY BREAK AND BEGIN THE NEXT ONE ON MONDAY. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK. IF YOU ENJOYED IT LEAVE A KUDO OR COMMENT DOWN BELOW.


End file.
